Zygarde
Zygarde |ndex=718 |poprzedni=Yveltal |następny=Diancie |obraz= Zygarde.png|Forma 50% Zygarde-10Percent.png|Forma 10% Zygarde-Complete.png|Forma Kompletna |klasyfikacja=Pokémon Porządku |typ= |umiejętność=Złamanie Aury lub Budowa Potęgi Forma 50% Złamanie Aury lub Budowa Potęgi Forma 10% Budowa Potęgi Forma Kompletna |wzrost=16'05"/5.0 m Forma 50% 3'11"/1.2 m Forma 10% 14'09"/4.5 m Forma Kompletna |waga=672.4 lbs./305.0 kg Forma 50% 73.9 lbs./33.5 kg Forma 10% 1344.8 lbs./610.0 kg Forma Kompletna |ciało=02 |form1=Forma 50% |ciało2=08 |form2=Forma 10% |Ryk=Plik:718 - Zygarde.ogg |łapa=Plik:FUnknown.png |color=zielony |formcolors=yes |Kalos=#150 (Górskie Kalos) |Alola=# /# |grupa= |kroki=30840 - 31096 Jajo niemożliwe do zdobycia |szansa schwytania=3 |doświadczenie=270 |przyjaźń=0 |HP=3 |atak=0 |obrona=0 |sp atak=0 |sp obrona=0 |szybkość=0 |egggroup1=Nieklasyfikowane |forme=3 |ndex=718 |karea=Mountain |kdex=150 |adex=205 |gendercode=255 |generation=6 |lv100exp=1,250,000 |type1=smoczego |type2=ziemnego }}Zygarde (jap. ジガルデ Zygarde) - Legendarny Pokémon typu i , wprowadzony w generacji VI. Choć nie ewoluuje w lub z jakiegoś innego Pokémona, posiada trzy następujące formy, spośród których wszystkie zachowują dwutyp Zygarde'a: * Zygarde Forma 10%, jedna z Form wprowadzonych w Pokémon Sun i Moon * Zygarde Forma 50%, Forma wprowadzona w Pokémon X i Y * Zygarde Forma Kompletna, jedna z Form wprowadzonych w Pokémon Sun i Moon Wraz z tymi Formami, istnieją też dwa podstawowe komponenty Zygarde'a: Rdzenie Zygarde, które działają jako mózgi Zygarde'a, oraz Komórki Zygarde, które stanowią budulec Form Zygarde'a i nie potrafią myśleć. Ani Rdzenie Zygarde ani Komórki Zygarde sami w sobie nie są w stanie używać ruchów lub być użyteczne w walkach. Te dwa komponenty zostały wprowadzone w Pokémon Sun i Moon. Mogą zostać zebrane poprzez użycie Kostki Zygarde'a. Biologia Zygarde 50% to Pokémon podobny do jaszczura. Jest w kolorze zielonym z czarnym wzorem na głowie i plecach. Z tyłu głowy ma pięć czarnych falbanów, w których z przodu są po dwa zielone heksagony, z tyłu falbanów po jednym. Jego oczy to połączenie czterech zielonych heksagonów, kilka jest na plecach. Heksagony czasem świecą. Podania mówią, że Zygarde dba o ekosystem,a gdy ekosystem regionu Kalos popadnie w nieład, Zygarde ukaże swoją moc. Posiada cztery różne formy: Kompletna forma Zygarde przewyższy moc Xerneasa i Yveltala, gdy Zygarde zbierze wszystkie swoje komórki. Zygarde wtedy zmieni swoją formę, gdy jego Rdzeń będzie uważał,że ilość komórek jest wystarczająca. Zygarde 10% forma podobna do psa z obrożą. Posiada jedynie swoje 10% wszystkich komórek. Ma ostre zęby i biega nawet do 100 km/h. Rdzeń Zygarde to "mózg" Zygarde. Komunikuje się za pomocą telepatii. Są dwa rdzenie: jeden z czerwonym heksagonem i drugi z niebieskim heksagonem. Komórki Zygarde tworzą Zygarde. Nie są w stanie myśleć, ani używać ruchów. Zachowanie Forma 50% Kiedy ekosystem regionu Kalos popadnie w nieład, on się pojawi i ujawni swoją tajemniczą moc.Istnieje hipoteza, że monitoruje tych, którzy niszczą ekosystem, z głębi jaskini, gdzie mieszka. Zrównuje z ziemią tych, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają, nie okazując odrobiny litości.Krążą pogłoski, że w nim kryje się nawet większa moc. Forma 10% Jego ostre kły potrafią błyskawicznie wykończyć przeciwników, ale nie jest w stanie utrzymać tego ciała w nieskończoność. Po pewnym czasie to ciało się rozpada.Biegnie po lądzie z prędkością wyższą od . Forma Kompletna Jest to forma Zygarde'a w chwilach, kiedy to używa swojej przytłaczającej mocy, by przewyższyć tych, którzy zagrażają ekosystemowi.Ma wystarczającą moc, by przytłoczyć nawet Xerneasa czy Yveltala. W anime Rdzeń Zygarde'a zadebiutował w Mega Evolution Special IV. Komórki Zygarde'a zadebiutowały w Mega Evolution Special IV. Zygarde 50% zadebutował w XY094. Zygarde 10% zadebiutował w XY094. Kompletna Forma Zygarde'a zadebiutowała w 19 filmie pod tytułem ,,Volcanion and mechanical Marvel". W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures Dane w grach Wpisy w Pokédexie Forma 50% Forma 10% . |usun = To jest forma Zygarde gdy zgromadzi się 10% jego wszystkich części. Przeskakuje na klatkę piersiową przeciwnika i zatapia w nich ostre kły.|umoon = Jest stworzony kiedy 10% jego komórek zostało zebranych; ta forma jest przydatna w walce o bliskim zasięgu.}} Forma Kompletna Lokalizacje W głównej serii | y = Jaskinia Terminus (tylko jeden) | or = Wymiana, Wydarzenie | as = Wymiana, Wydarzenie | moon = Laboratorium Fundacji Aether na (stworzony poprzez użycie komórek Zygarde) | sun = Laboratorium Fundacji Aether na (stworzony poprzez użycie komórek Zygarde) | usun = Jaskinia Rezolucji Laboratorium Fundacji Aether na | umoon = Jaskinia Rezolucji Laboratorium Fundacji Aether na }} W pobocznych grach Statystyki Podstawowe statystyki Forma 50% Forma 10% Forma Kompletna Efektywność typów Lista ruchów Poprzez poziom Poprzez TM/HM Poprzez Poprzez nauczanie Specjalne ruchy Ewolucja |name1=Zygarde|name=Zygarde |type1-1=Dragon |type2-1=Ground}} Formy |forme1=Zygarde Formy 10% |loc1= |sprite2=Zygarde-Complete|typ2= |name2=Zygarde Complete Forme |type1-2=Dragon |type2-2=Ground |forme2=Zygarde Formy Kompletnej |loc2= < 50% |sprite3=Zygarde|typ3= |name3=Zygarde |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Ground |forme3=Zygarde Formy 50% |loc3= }} Ciekawostki *Zygarde jest ostatnią alfabetycznie nazwą Pokemona. Pochodzenie Etymologia Powiązane artykuły * Trio Aury * Miętuś * Z2 * Zygarde (Adventures) |} Category:Pokémony o kolorze "czarny" Category:Pokémony z wyglądem typu 06 Category:Pokémony z wyglądem typu 08 Category:Legendarne Pokémony Kalos Category:Legendarne Pokémony Category:Pokémony, które pojawiły się w anime przed debiutem w grze Kategoria:Pokémony Kategoria:Pokémony z gen. VI Kategoria:Pokémony typu smoczego Kategoria:Pokémony typu ziemnego Kategoria:Bezpłciowe Pokémony Kategoria:Pokémony z dwoma typami